Rémek és Álmok
by Lyany
Summary: Új város és új kaland, viszont Zel totál álmatag. Szerelem és boldog vége, kell ennél több egy meséhez?
1. 1 rész

**Lyany:** Na szóval, tartott egy kis ideig, mire valamit az asztal helyett a ffnetre tudtam helyezni, de itt van a következő förtelmesen nyálas alkotásom, amely alaptémájában hasonlít a _Két élet átka_ című ficcimhez. Rájöttem, hogy szeretek herceges sztorikat írogatni, és ez egy kicsit irritál, de ha már lekörmöltem ennyi erővel fel is tehetem, nem törődve ezzel az attitűdömmel.

Xel-Zel már megint. Már sajnos nem tudom, mennyire távolodtam el már az eredeti karakterisztikáiktól, mert kb. 2 éve nem láttam a sorozatot (leszámítva az új évadot, ami jobban OOC volt mint a legtöbb fiksön amit olvastam), és így a sok író műve és a saját stílusom (ha nevezhetem annak) eltorzítja a szereplőket. Ezekért a hibákért mindenkitől elnézést kérek!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Rémek és Álmok**

x

x

x

_**1. rész:**_

x

x

Egyszer csak elkezdődött. Zelgadisnak általában egyszerű álmai voltak, miután nagy nehezen megszabadult a Rezot tartalmazóktól. Azóta szerencséjére sokszor nem is emlékezett rájuk. Viszont az elmúlt hetekben ez újra megváltozott. Először nem gondolt rosszra, hisz sem voltak elég tiszták az álomképek, hogy bárkit felismerjen bennük, és később sem lett szívbajos annyira, mikor kezdek pontosabban kirajzolódni egyes személyek arcai. Bár furcsának tartotta, hogy egyre gyakrabban fordulnak elő olyan helyzetek, mikor pont az a személy jelenik meg, akit a legkevésbé visel el a társaságában. Viszont az utolsó hat éjszaka képei kellemetlen érzést hagytak benne, főként azért mert az illető személy minden nap a közelében van.

Szóval úgy egy hónapja az egyszerű álmok kalandokról vagy rémképekről, hogy Amelia megfojtja a melleivel, átvágtak teljesen más irányba. Egyik pillanatban harcol az ellenséggel, szörnyekkel és egyéb állatfajokkal, mikor hirtelen a feje tetejére áll a világ és fehér habkönnyű ruha lesz rajta, és már ő vár a megmentőjére a sötét vár tornyába és kiáltja nevét teli torokkal. Ebből is látni, hogy fantáziája egyre messzebb vitte a valóságtól és inkább Ameliának vagy Linának kellene álmodnia az ilyen dolgokat. Ami miatt viszont az elmúlt napokban be se merte hunyni a szemeit, az a „végre" felismerhetővé vált herceg volt, ki talán minden pszichológus rémálma is egyben. A legfinomabb kelmékben lép be szobába, miután legyőzte az aktuális rémséget. Fekete bársony és bíbor selyem fedi testét, büszkén áll az betört ajtó előtt, kezében kard és mosolyogva kinyújtja szabad karját, és ő elfogadja azt. A roppant romantikus jelent egy csókkal végződik.

Egyszer álmodta azt is, hogy épp egy hárem közepén ül, csinos hölgyek szőlővel etetik, bor kínálnak be poharába, ilyen pompa csak a szultánoknak járhat. Nehéz ékszerek és lenge ruhák között az élet kiteljesedett. A palota népe őt szolgálja, várja minden szavát és vakon teljesít minden kívánságot. Azonban a következő percben egy kéz kirántja a kényelmes pármákból és rajta lesz egy kurtizán ruha, finom anyagok kényelmesen simulnak rá, dús szőnyeg csiklandozza lábát, és lágyan táncol a turbános lila hajú átoknak mígnem a karjai közt találja magát.

Ezeket még csak elviselte, hiszen ő a szívtelen kardforgató, bár nem hagyta soha nyugodni a gondolat, hogy Xellos játszik az álmaiban és szándékosan hozza kínos helyzetbe, de később ez a gondolatmenet megcáfolást nyert. Nincs az a Mazoku, aki 'azt' akarná csinálni vele, mint álmaiban! Már a gondolattól is elvörösödik, ahogy az embernek látszó ujjak végigsimulnak rajta, és teste a másik testéhez ér. Viszont így egyre csak aggasztóbbá vált minden, mert akkor ez azt jelentette, hogy végig csakis ő volt a felelős. Nem egyszer fordult elő vele, hogy iszonyú nehéz (vagy inkább kemény) helyzetben ébredt fel és csak köpenyén és gyors reakcióján múlott, hogy nem bukott még le.

Ma van harmadik napja, hogy nem aludta ki magát teljesen, mert félt a visszatérő intim percekre és, hogy előbb utóbb kifogy a szerencséből. Sajnos a hatodik bögre kávé is kevésnek ígérkezik ahhoz, hogy a napot ébren túlélje, és a kék karikák is egyre feltűnőbbek lesznek az azonos színű bőrén. Lina gyanakvó szemei is ezt jelzik „Mi van veled Zel? Figyelsz egyáltalán arra, amit mondok?" kérdezte fennhangon.

„Igen, persze." motyogta, teljesen érdektelenül miközben fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről volt szó az elmúlt percekben.

„Akkor elmondanád ezzel kapcsolatban a véleményed??" a kiméra kifejezéséből látta, hogy megfogta, ezért folytatta „Gondoltam. Látni, hogy majdnem leesik a fejed. Mit csinálsz éjszaka, hogy nappal nem tudsz ébren maradni???" kérte számon.

„Semmit... csak nem jön álom a szememre... biztos a Hold állása miatt." kereste a kifogást.

„Visszatértek a régi álmaid Zelgadis úrfi?" kérdezte aggódva Amelia.

„Nem." és minden erejét össze kellett szednie, hogy nehogy elpiruljon hogy helyette miket álmodik. Nem hitte volna, hogy valaha is visszakívánja őket...

„Akkor lehet, hogy sokat eszel és megfekszi a gyomrodat! Vagy a sok kávé. Lehet, hogy erősebben készítik ebben az országban." mondta Gourry.

„Nem..." válaszolt duzzogva, mikor a kedvenc italát hibáztatta a harcos.

Míg a többiek próbálták kitalálni, hogy mitől álmatlan Zelgadis, addig a társaság ötödik tagja csak csendben hallgatott és lassan, észrevétlenül a mosolya egyre szélesebb és szélesebb lett, hiszen kitűnően lakmározott a bézs ruhás ifjú egyre erősödő kétségbeesésén, és kellemetlen érzésén.

Végül Lina talált egy megoldást „Meg van!" csettintett egyet „Ma este egyszerűen csak varázsigével rásegítek, akkor végre tudsz majd aludni."

Zel erre felugrott a székből „NEM!" mindegyikük csodálkozva nézett rá erre a reakcióra „Eemm... vagyis..." ült vissza „... nem szükséges. Ha segítségre lesz szükségem majd szólok." közölte közönyösen.

„De Zelgadis úrfi!! Mi lesz, ha megtámadnak minket és nem tudsz időben reagálni rá, mert álmos leszel?" ellenkezett vele a hercegnő „Tudod, hogy milyen sokszor visz minket veszélybe Lina kisasszony!" tette hozzá.

A vörös máguslány szúrósan ránézett a megjegyzés hangoztatójára „Ameliának igaza van. Nem fogunk megvédeni csak azért mert az önfejűséged miatt nem pihened ki magad és figyelmetlenné válsz!" és mérgével egyre fenyegetőbbé vált Zelgadis számára.

A sámán ifjú mélyre hajtotta a fejét, majd gyors mozdulattal felállt „Nincs szükségem a felesleges kioktatásra, ennyi erővel egyedül is mehetek tovább." azzal a megindult és kiment a fogadóból, de nem szabadult meg a többiektől, kik önmagukhoz híven, nem hagyták annyiban a helyzetet.

„Zel! Hagyd abba a folyamatos duzzogást!" csapta háton Lina társát, és úgy döntött, hogy témát vált, csináljon a fa... kőfejű idióta, azt amit jónak lát „Már megbeszéltük, hogy együtt megyünk Lievenbe! Már alig várom, hogy megláthassam a Széplélek Gömbjét!"

„Lina, mire jó az a gömb?" kérdezett rá Gourry, akinek memóriája az ilyen dolgokra sajnos elég nehezen fogékony.

A vörös boszorka megszokva ezt a tényt, illetve hogy amúgy szeretett beszélni megfelelő választ adott „Azt beszélik, hogy a város régen a világ legszebb hercegnőjének adott otthont. A nő különleges ereje közé tartott, hogy az emberi szív legtisztább kívánságát teljesítette, amit csakis ő volt képes kiolvasni. Bár a hercegnő meghalt, sikerült örökségét a Gömbbe rejtenie és a mai napig végzi a szolgálatát."

„Édesapámmal néhányszor jártunk a városállamban, de sajnos mi nem léphettünk a Gömb közelébe. Nem mondtak konkrét okot, de édesapám szerint ki kell állni valamilyen próbát, mielőtt valaki hozzáérhet, és az egyik előfeltételnek mi nem feleltünk meg. Bárki is lép be a Gömbhöz, azt először kikérdezik, és talán ott mondtunk valami rosszat. Ezen kívül nincs olyan helyzet, hogy ne lenne ott legalább két tag, hogy meghozza a döntést." fejtette ki Amelia.

„Azt is mondják, hogy a hercegnő lelkének egy része még a Gömbben van, és várja, hogy végre a többihez kapcsolódjon." olvasta fel Xellos a tarsolyából elővett könyvéből.

„Ezt is hallottuk... De te miért is tartasz velünk egy olyan városba, ahol a pozitív érzések ilyen gyakran előfordulnak? Csak nem elakarod pusztítani az ereklyét?" nézett rá szúrósan Lina.

„Nem, semmi ilyesmi!" mentegetőzött, maga előtt rázva kezei „De többet sajnos még nem mondhatok el Lina."

„Ne is folytasd!!" szólt erélyesebben, mielőtt a Mazoku kimondhatta volna jól ismert szavajárását. „Akkor minden érthető?" nézett rá a szőke harcosra, aki megvakarta a fejét de végül is rábólintott.

„Egy kívánság valóra váltó gömbért megyünk Levisbe!" mondta büszkén.

„A lényeg végül is fenn maradt a rostán." mondta közönyösen Lina, feladva újból a harcot Gourry elméje ellen „Akkor indulás!!! Vár ránk a Széplélek Gömbje, hogy valóra váltsa álmainkat!" és gyors léptekben vették az irányt Lieven felé, ezért is senki nem vette észre, hogy a kiméra az utolsó szavak hallatára beleborzongott.

xxx

Késő délután érték el a város szélét, ahol már hallani lehetett a belvárosi zsivajt. Az egész város központjában állt a valószínűtlenül fehér kastély, melyet csak az aranyozott ablakkeretek és a színes ékkövekből kirakott mozaikok törtek meg. A következő percre már egy fővel kevesebben léptek tovább, ahogyan a Mazoku köddé vált. Igazából egyikük sem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez egy jó vagy éppen egy rossz jel.

Az utcákat az emberek mind vidáman járták, a boltosok csalogatták potenciális vásárlóikat, gyerekek játszottak egymással fogócskát, eszter-láncot vagy éppen bújócskát. Nem igazán vette senki figyelembe jövevényeket, aki mégis, az jókedvűen rájuk köszönt és kellemes időtöltést kívánt nekik.

Keletre pillantva már látni lehetett az első csillagokat, és a város hangulata is magával ragadó volt, ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy Gömbbért csak holnap vívják meg harcukat. Tagadhatatlan, hogy a végső döntésben lényegesen közre játszottak az utcákon lévő éttermek, ételbódésok melyekből csak úgy áradoztak a jobbnál jobb illatok. Az egyik fogadóba beülve leadták embertelen mennyiségű rendelésüket. Mikor kihozták a vacsorát, akkor volt az első alkalom, hogy igazán megbámulták őket. Mindenki folytatta egy kis idő után az fogyasztás viszont nem tudta senki sem megállni, hogy ne pillantson oda a szeme sarkából a habzsoló két alakra, és mellettük lévő két másikra.

Megfigyeléseik alapján a vendégek rájöttek, hogy nyugodtabban evő embereket előbb szóra lehet bírni, ezért végül a Slayers csapata mellett lévő asztalnál ülők kíváncsian kérdezgetni kezdték őket „Kisasszony" szóltak Ameliához „látom a társainak ízlik a helyi konyha! Mi hozta önöket kicsiny városunkba, ha szabad kérdeznem?" közben fülelni próbált a többi is.

„A Széplélek Gömbjéhez szeretnénk bebocsátást nyerni, hogy megerősítsük az igazságot a világban, hogy eltöröljük a világon a fényesség, jóság és a boldogság uralkodhasson!" állt fel a székére a hercegnő.

Az emberek zavartan mosolyogtak a szavakon, de a főpincér komolyan odalépett, amire Lina és Gourry felnézett, de nem ragadtak le ezen annyira, hogy a desszerteket ne tömték volna továbbra is magukba „Ne beszéljen sületlenségeket kisasszony! Mások elnézik ezt a szöveget, mert látják, hogy fiatal és tapasztalatlan, de valójában egyik íratlan szabályunkat megszegné meg ezekkel a tettekkel." majd Zelgadishoz fordult „Ön meg ha megkérhetném, hogy fedje fel arcát, mert előbb utóbb kivívja ezzel egész Lieven ellenszenvét."

„Nem áll szándékomban barátkozni." jegyezte meg halkan, és lehajtotta fejét.

„Ahogy gondolja, de én figyelmeztettem." mondta flegmán.

Lina eleget evett ahhoz, hogy ő is bekapcsolódjon a beszélgetésbe „Miről beszélt, mikor a szabályok megszegéséről beszéltél...." ránézett a névjegyre „...Jonas?"

„A város mélyen tisztel minden lényt, legyen az a élet vagy a halál követe. Sok legenda kering a meghalt hercegnőnkről Sizadelről, aminek nagy része igaz is, ahogy a Széplélek Gömbje. Vegyük példának a férjét, ami a fő oka, hogy elítéljük az egyoldalú beszédet." és ránézett szúrósan Ameliára.

Erre kikiabált a konyhából az egyik szakács „Jonas! Mondd csak el nekik az örök szerelmük történetét! Utazók, érezzétek szerencsésnek magatokat, hogy a 1egy ilyen jó mesélőtől hallhatjátok ezt!"és kinyitotta a belső konyhaablakot, hogy maga is hallhassa.

„Rendben, akkor miről is lenne szó?" kérdezte a vörös boszi egy kicsit sem elragadtatva a szakács szavain.

A főpincér leült egy székre és egy mély lélegzetvétel után története mondott „Sizadel hercegnő messze földön híres volt a maga idejében, mert népét kemény kézzel vezette, de mégis képes volt a szeretetük megszerzésére kedvességével és érveinek elmagyarázására. Az akkor is apró ország, ami ma már nem létezik, gyorsan fejlődött és kiemelkedett e szomszédjai közül. Ezt az akkori északi királyság ura nem nézte jó szemmel, ezért felbérelt egy sötét harcost, hogy pusztítsa el Sizadelt és irtson ki minden emberi életet vele együtt. A harcos magát az ördögöt szolgálta és csellel próbált beférkőzni a kastélyba, hogy megkínozza és megölje az uralkodót. Viszont a hercegnő már a Lieven határában megérezte a démoni jelenlétet és nyugodtan várta a bérgyilkost a trónteremben."

„Mikor az ellenfele elé lépett megkérdezte, hogy mit óhajt tőle. A harcos sötét mosolya nem rendítette meg, ahogy a ajkáról elhangzó szavak sem  
– A halálod hírét hoztam el kedvesem, mely kínjaiddal hímezem és sikolyoddal csipkézem. – ő elmosolyodott  
– Tényleg képes lennéd ezt tenni velem, mikor én is részben a sötétség része vagyok? – erre a bérgyilkos felnevetett  
– Ne is haragudj de én eddig semmi ilyesmit nem észleltem rajtad! – ekkor Sizadel felemelte fekete jogarját  
– Akkor itt az ideje, nemde! – és a démoni férfit energiarács zárta körbe és kábította el. Míg ellenfele eszméletlen volt, erejét összeszedve egy apró kristályt formált és beültette a harcos romlott szívébe, hogy életre keltse azt, majd szolgákat hivatott és a börtönbe vitette.  
Mikor a felébredt a hercegnő lement hozzá. Mire leért egy megvadult vadállatot látott, ki próbált szabadulni a benne égető izzó vastól. A férfi kiszakította a falból láncait, és sötét varázserejét bevetve próbált körülötte mindent elpusztítani, míg felhasítva bőrét kipróbálta kiszedni a kristályt  
– Moderáld magad idióta! Nincs kedvem újraépíteni az egész börtönt. – szólt rá erőteljesen de mégis különös nyugodtsággal a hangjában. Erre a harcos figyelme Sizadel felé fordult, szemei mély gyűlöletében az egész világ lefagyott volna, ha a hercegnő nem lett volna előtte  
– Mit tettél velem? – kérdezte felszisszenve, mint egy vérszomjas szörnyeteg  
– Egy kicsit közelebb hoztalak ahhoz, hogy a fény és a sötétség erőit egyszerre tudd szolgálni. Mostantól engem szolgálsz, a régi uraid pedig ha ellenszegülnek őket is rabigámban hajtom, úgyhogy üzenj nekik, hogy nincs esélyük ellenem! – a halálos szemek folyamatosan nézték  
– Ki adott neked ilyen erőt? – a hercegnő ajka mosolyra fordult  
– Az sajnos titok! – a férfi arca megrándult, pont úgy ahogy önöknek kedves utazók, de a Sizadel folytatta – Ha megnyugodtál gyere a trónterembe, ahol megmondom, hogy mostantól mi lesz a feladatod! Ha nem akarsz jönni, akkor úgy is jó, de nem feledd, hogy csak én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megszabadíthat és csak addig míg életben maradok. – azzal megfordult és magára hagyta a harcost."

„Hogy hívták azt a harcost uram? És hogy nézett ki?" kérdezett rá Amelia, kit a történet eddig meglepően csöndben tartott, annak ellenére, hogy a szemei lelkesedésében szikrákat szórtak.

„Sajnos kisasszony, ezt senki nem tudja csak a felső tanács tagjai, akik eldöntik, hogy ki érintheti meg a Széplélek Gömbjét, de a történet végén megtudhatja, hogy miért is van így." válaszolt türelmesen. Közben Lina próbált érdektelenül viselkedni, de Jonas látta, hogy története mind a négy idegent megragadta, hogy figyelnek szavaira, mint a fanatikus városiak, kik már kívülről fújják ezeket a történeteket mégis ezekkel nyaggatják folyton.

„Kérlek Jonas folytasd!" szólt az egyik vendég.

„Rendben..." megélezte a hangját és folytatta „Sizadel két napig várt a démoni harcosra, mikor végre belépett a trónterembe. A hercegnő kedvesen mosolygott rá  
– Azt hittem tovább tart majd, míg feljössz. – a férfi erőltetett vigyorral válaszolt  
– Ha tovább ott maradok, akkor sem változtat azon a tényen, hogy a szolgád vagyok. Íígy legalább van esélyem megtudni, hogy hogyan szabaduljak meg. – erre ő rábiccentett  
– Okos felfogás! Az első feladatod az lesz, hogy megértsd azokat a szavakat, miket mondtam neked, mikor találkoztunk. – és maga mellé állította volt ellenségét és mindenhova elvitte, ahol ő járt. A bérgyilkos két éven át szótlanul nézte a hercegnő tevékenységét és ez idő alatt megértette, hogy miért is tartozik Sizadel a sötétséghez. Nemcsak egy kedves kislány uralta az apró országot, hanem egy kegyetlen nő, ki lesújt az árulókra és saját kezűleg végzi ki ellenségeit, élvezve azok kínjait. Mert a hercegnő erejét valójában démoni és angyali ősei alakították és tették emberi vérvonalát gyengébbé. Minél jobban megértette a harcos őt, annál jobban megkedvelte. Lassan mindkettőjük érzelmei szerelemmé virágoztak és a régi ellenségek közt örök kapcsolat alakult ki. A férfire nehezedő átok pedig édes áldássá vált."

„És boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak... bla, bla, bla...." kötötte hozzá Lina, mire megkapta a mesélő és a hallgatóság szúrós tekintetét.

„Sajnos ez nem így történt." mondta Jonas.

„Mi lett velük? Nem lehet, hogy ilyen igaz emberek nem éltek életük végéig örömben!!" teltek meg Amelia szemei könnyel.

„Nyugodj le Amelia, talán, ha csendben maradsz, akkor elmondja, hogy mi lett a vége." tette a saillune-i hercegnő vállára kezét Zel.

„Mondhatnánk, hogy boldogan éltek, de igazából soha nem lett teljes a szerelem, mert mindketten tartottak attól, hogy akkora erő túl sok lenne a világra, amit az utódaik örökölnének, ezért az esküvőjüket sem hálták el." erre voltak kiknek orcájuk elpirosodott „A másik szomorú eset az, hogy a harcos halhatatlansággal volt megáldva, míg Sizadel halandóknál kétszer hosszabb de nem örök élettel rendelkezett. A hercegnő lassan megöregedett és meghalt, mostanra már 430 éve. Utolsó óráiban Sizadel még megkérte szerelmét, hogy vigyázzon erre a városra, hogy ne pusztuljon el, és cserébe megígérte, hogy ha újjá születik, itt fog felébredni és újból együtt lehetnek, ha csak újabb egy élet hosszára is. Ezek után a harcos még több évig sokszor visszatért és ha bajt érzett megmentett minket, de minden adatot elpusztított magáról, és csak a tanács tagjainak hagyott meg egy kicsi képet, megyen közösen van lefestve Sizadellel. Azóta mindannyian várjuk mindkettőjük visszatértét, és készen állunk szolgálatunkra." kifújta a levegőt „Szóval ez az egyik legismertebb és legszebb történet amit Lieven adhat az itt lakóknak."

„Milyen szomorú.... akkor a harcos most is csak a kedvese visszajövetelét várja?" potyogtak Amelia könnyei „Vajon találkozhatunk vele?"

„Most, hogy Lina itt van elég nagy a valószínűsége." adta a választ Gourry, mire a boszi egyszerre ugrott.

„Mit akarsz ezzel mondani idióta???" dühödött be, pontosan tudva, hogy mik lesznek a következő szavak és felkészült a megfelelő díjazásra is.

„Hát csak elég sok várost leromboltál, így nem kics.... DURR!!" szakadt félbe az amúgy logikus kifejtés. A mese véget ért, így a kisebb tömeg feloszlott és magukra hagyták a nemrég még oly érdekesnek tartott csapatot.

„Zelgadis úrfi!" rázta meg enyhén a z asztalra támaszkodott sámánt tanonca.

A kiméra enyhe ijedtében lecsúszott a fejét tartó kezéről, ahogy felébredt félálmából „Mi van?" egyenesedett ki.

„Álmosnak látszol. Már kivettünk itt négy szobát, úgyhogy ha gondolod felkísérlek." ajánlotta fel aggódva Amelia.

„Csak add ide a szobakulcsot, egyedül feltalálok." azzal kikapta a lány kezéből a kulcsot és felsomfordált az emeletre.

A pincér odahajolt a hercegnőhöz és megkérdezte „Mindig ilyen komor a barátod? És miért takarja el az arcát? Így csak bizalmatlanságok kelt a közelében?"

„Tudja uram, Zelgadis úrfi nem aludt jól az elmúlt napokban és ezért jobban lehangolt, mint általában. Amúgy pedig nagyon visszahúzódó, ha kinézetére kerül sor, mert kicsit különlegesebb, mint mások." válaszolt a ifjú hölgy, úgy hogy nem mondja el a részleteket.

„Ő tudja, de nem lehet annyira borzalmas, ha önök is vele tartanak." magrántotta a vállát s ment tovább végezni a dolgát. Míg Amelia felnézett a lépcsőn, ahol Zel eltűnt addig Lina melléje ült.

„Mit tegyünk Lina kisasszony? Attól tartok, hogy ma sem fog Zelgadis úrfi rendesen aludni. Sokat árt az egészségének, ha tovább tart ez e helyzet." kért tanácsot vezetőjüktől.

Kezét az állához téve a vörös boszorka gondolkodni kezdett „Szerintem valami oknál fogva Zel maga nem akar aludni. Bármi is legyen az, valahogy túl kell esnie ezen az állapoton." majd csattintott egyet „És már tudom is, hogy." azzal felállt és indult felfelé de az alsó fokon megállt és győzelemjelet mutatva kacsintott egyet „Bízd csak rám!" és eltűnt az emeleten.

xxx

Az ifjú kiméra a szobájába beérve levetette köpenyét és csizmáját, majd lassan rádőlt az ágyra. Mikor érezte, hogy elnehezednek szemei leült „_Nem sokáig bírom már az ébrenlétet._" a helyiségben nem volt semmilyen könyvespolc, ezért a saját táskájában keresett egy könyvet, hogy majd azt olvassa. Az első pár soron végigfutva, azonban kopogást hallott az ajtón „Igen?" szólt ki.

„Én vagyok az Lina, engedj be!" válaszolt a boszi egy kicsit utasítóan. Egy nagy sóhajt hallott a sámántól, majd lépteket és a zárt. Az ajtó kinyílott és a boszi beljebb lépett.

„Mit szeretnél mondani?" ült vissza az ágyra, míg a lány állva maradt a bezárt ajtónál.

„A véleményedet szeretném hallani mielőtt lefekszel. Szerinted mennyi igaz a legendából, amit az előbb hallottunk?" ült le az fotelbe.

„A Gömb létezését figyelembe véve lehetséges, hogy egyes részei igazak, csak kisebb változtatások történtek benne." bár álmos, de figyelmét igyekezett fenntartani, hátha később szükség lesz a teszteknél.

„Én is így hiszem. Talán a sötét harcos egy Mazoku lehet annak ellenére, hogy nem tesz említést egyik Lordról sem." mondta Lina.

„Ez elfogadható, ezért is lehet hogy, a volt bérgyilkos azon a bizonyos képen kívül minden információt megsemmisíttetett." biccentett egyetértésben „Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy a hercegnőben Mazoku és valamelyik Sárkány faj (valószínű Ryuuzoku) vére folyt, ezért lehetett ez az egyedülálló képessége."

„Tudjuk, hogy milyen volt Valgaav, még akkor is, hogy úgy változtatta át Gaav, attól még mindkét faj erejét tudta használni." követte a logikát a vörös boszorkány.

„És ebből mit akarsz kihozni Lina?" nem értette, hogyan függhet össze a Széplélek Gömbjéhez.

„Azt, hogy a Gömb lehet, hogy erősebb, mint azt bárki is hinné. Nem felejtetted el Xellost ugye? Biztos vagyok, hogy valahol itt ólálkodik és csak az alkalomra vár, hogy ellopja vagy megsemmisítse azt. Képzeld mekkora ereje lehet, ha képes egy Mazokut emberi irányítás alá kényszeríteni! Micsoda szép darab!!" álmodozott el.

„Akkor eddig miért nem lépett semmit?" nem törődve a boszi megjegyzésére „Már régóta tudhatnak erről, nem hinném, hogy el kerülte a figyelmüket, mikor egy saját fajtársukat befogták annak idején."

„Talán a másik Mazoku miatt nem léptek eddig semmit, mert a rabul ejtett szolga még ragaszkodik a Gömbhöz. Vagy őket is köti valamelyest a Gömb és csak a szabad emberben – a csodálatos Lina Inverseben – van meg a megfelelő erő, hogy elpusztítsa, és kitűnő lehetőség vagyok, hogy félre vezessenek." sorolt esetleges lehetőségeket.

„Lina, ha a kötelékben lévő Mazokutól fél a többi, akkor nem áll majd túl jól a szénánk, ha valami ellenségesnek tűnőt csinálunk és felbőszítjük azt. Fogd vissza magad!" jegyezte meg, miközben szúrós szemekkel nézett rá.

„Mire gondolsz Zel? Szoktam és ilyesmit csinálni?" kérdezte ártatlanul.

„Véletlenül sem akartad a kívánságod teljesítése után elvenni a Gömböt és jó pénzért eladni máshol, vagy megtartani és kikísérletezni egyéb alkalmatosságát, igaz???" nézett a lányra gyilkos szemekkel.

„Dehogy! Ha teljesül a szívem vágya, akkor nem lesz soha se szükségem pénzre!" és elképzelte, hogy mit is szeretne szerinte a legjobban.

„LINA!" kiáltott rá „Nincs kedvem megint feleslegesen bajba keveredni a kapzsiságod miatt!" mondta egyre dühösebben.

A vörös boszi felállt és odament az ágyhoz és megveregette a kiméra vállát „Ne aggódj Zel, visszafogom magam. Mind fáradtak vagyunk, pihenünk egyet, hogy holnap készen álljunk a próbákra, ezért is... Sleeping!!"

„LI~na~ne...." de már dőlt is az ágyra a sámán, és mélyen durmolni kezdett.

Még rendesen az ágyra lökte a kimérát, és azzal elégedetten kiment a szobából, varázsigével lezárta a szobát, majd a sajátját vette célba és nagy nyújtózkodással lépett be a küszöbön.

xxx

A reggel eljövetelekor a sámánon kívül mindenki ébren volt. Egyikük sem sajnálta tőle az alvást, hiszen Zelgadisra nagyon ráfér minden perc mielőtt elindulnak.

Bézsbe öltözött társuk végre lelépett a lépcsőn és melléjük ült, kért egy adag kávét és többet nem is szólva kezdte el azt inni. Lina szólította meg a sámánt „Sikerült végre kialudnod magad Zel?" nem érzett megbánást a tegnapi igéje miatt. Zelgadis él és virul, szóval nem kell aggódni a , hogy esetleg valamilyen sötét álomvarázslat van rajta.

A kiméra mérgesen ránézett, de aztán válaszolt „Jól, úgyhogy ha kész vagytok mehetünk a kastélyba." hörpintet még egyet. Nem tudja mi volt az oka, de előző éjjel végre nem voltak azok a kínos álmai, és nyugodtan aludhatott hosszú hónapok után „_Lehet, hogy mégis Xellos volt az oka?_" tűnődött. Ez egy részről jó dolog, viszont másrészt kétségbe ejtő is. Hanyagolva a témát lenyelte az utolsó kortyot és egy biccentéssel mindegyikük felállt és a végcéljuk felé indultak.

A város hangulata nem sokat változott tegnap óta, a pozitív légkört szinte harapni lehetett. Ez lassan a kevésbé hozzászokott utazóknak – név szerint Linának és Zelgadisnak – lassacskán az idegeikre ment. Gourry és Amelia viszont mintha csak otthon érezték volna magukat, hagyták hogy a magukkal ragadja őket Lieven.

xxx

„A bizottság mindenkit szívesen vár, ha látja, hogy a szíved már majd megtör a harcban és a Széplélek Gömbje lelked megbékélését adja neked!" szólt a kikiáltó fiú a nagyterem ajtajánál. Több száz, ha nem ezer embert láttak várakozni, mint amire számítottak. A ruházat alapján könnyen el lehetett dönteni, hogy mely országból jöttek. Királyok, szolgák, csirkefogók, mind próbálták szerencséjüket, a legtöbbje kevés sikerrel.

Lina türelmetlenné vált a nagy tömeg láttán „Ha mindenkit meg kell várnunk soha nem kerülünk sorra."

„De ha erőszakkal törünk előre akkor a tanács biztos elutasít." nyugtatta Gourry.

„Ezt én is tudom!" vágott vissza irritáltan a boszi.

Zel sóhajtott egy nagyot „Nem tehetünk mást, mint várunk." azzal leült a legközelebbi székre. Akkor lett csak figyelmes, hogy milyen építészeti remekmű is a terem. Az ízlésének egy kicsit giccses volt, de kétségtelen, hogy mesteri munkát végeztek az építők. A falakon aranyozott indák kúsztak fel, melynek virágai ahol csak tudtak kidomborodtak a mennyezetig, ott összegabalyodtak és rendszertelenül rácsokat alkottak. A rácsokban mesteri képeken tündérmesékből kiragadott jeleneteket lehetett látni, mondhatnák azok, kik nem mozogtak a mágikus történetek terén otthonosan. Talált portrét a Mazokukról, Ryuuzokukról, Shinkozukról, és egyéb varázserejű fajokról és mindennek a középen helyezkedett el női alak képe, aki nem lehetett más, mint maga a Rémálmok Hercege. A sámán szívesen fellebegett volna, hogy részletesebben megcsodálja az összes képet, de kerülni kellett a feltűnést.

Az emberek többsége gyorsan váltotta egymást, és a legtöbbje mérgelődve vagy szomorkodva lépett ki a nagyterem másik végében lévő ajtón „Ha így haladnak délután mi is sorra kerülünk Lina kisasszony." jegyezte meg lelkesen a hercegnő.

„Addig pedig éhen halok! Hogyan menjünk el ebédelni, ha már most mögöttünk is kilométeres sor van?" morgott a vezetőjük.

„Ne aggódjon ifjú hölgy! A szolgák délben minden várakozót kiszolgálnak. Ez csak természetes." lépett eléjük egy díszes köpenyes férfi. A ruhadarab fehér alapon ezüstös és aranyos hímzésekkel volt díszítve, melyben sok fekete motívum is társult, mely a Slayers csapat által ismeretlen írás lehetett. Látható volt ebből, hogy nem átlag polgárral volt dolguk. A papi stóla egyszerű volt, a köpenyhez képest. Teljesen zöld anyagból állt, mely egészen a földig ért, csak alig lehetett látni a barna csizmát. Ősz haja hátra volt fésülve, jobb fülében szintén egy fekete, idegen motívum ábrázoló fülékszer lógott.

Mind a négyen ránéztek, ki gyanakvóan, ki nagy boldogan, főként a hallottak alapján „Mikor-mikor-mikor????" kérdezte szinkronban a két ügyeletes bélpoklos.

„Úgy egy óra múlva rendelkezésre fog állni az étel, addig türelmüket kérném." mosolygott enyhén, majd a rejtőzködő tagra nézett.

A sámánra furcsa érzés tört rá, mikor a díszruhás férfi mélyen a szemébe pillantott „Óhajt valamit tőlem?" kérdezte ridegen. Hirtelen valami megcsillant a másik méregzöld szemében és szédülni kezdett. Ha nem ült volna összeesett volna, ahogy a környezete elhomályosodott, és lélegzete nehézkessé vált, s már csak azt érezte, hogy egy kar megakadályozza, hogy leforduljon a székről és minden teljes sötétségbe burkolózott.

Minden csak egy másodperc volt, és Lináék csak azt látták, hogy az idegen megfogja a kimérát „Zelgadis úrfi!!" kiáltott Amelia és próbálta felrázni, míg a férfi ellentartott.

„Zel!" lépett oda a vörös boszorkány is.

„Őrség segítségre lenne szükségem!" szólt a közben lévő páncélosoknak.

„Mi történt vele?" kérdezte Gourry, közben megmarkolta a másik oldalát.

A hercegnő átvizsgálta fehér mágiával, míg Lina próbálta gyógyítani, ártani nem árt alapon „Nem tudom, de nem látom, hogy hatna rá az ige. Amelia, találtál valamit?" a katonák gyorsan megérkeztek és két oldalról felkarolták az eszméletlen sámán, mielőtt választ kaphatott volna „Héé!! Hova viszitek Zelgadist??!!!" kiáltott rájuk, de nem tudták követni mert a férfi eléjük állt.

„Nem kell aggódniuk! Doroin vagyok, az bizottság egyik tagja, és a barátjuk biztonságban van az én felügyeletem alatt." mosolygott kedvesen.

„Lina kisasszony! Valamilyen varázsigét észleltem rajta! Zelgadis úrfi nem magától ájult el!" és mindhárman támadó helyzetbe álltak.

„Add vissza Zelt!!" vonta ki kardját ennek hallatán Gourry és szélsebes mozdulattal a Doroin nyakához tartotta.

„Micsoda erőszakos viselkedés! Az úr akiről beszélnek fontos szerepet tölt be Lieven sorsába, de előbb meg kell vizsgálnunk, hogy igazak e a feltételezéseim. Még ha itt meg is ölnek, akkor sem hátrálok meg!" mondta rendíthetetlenül, a sokaság figyelme pedig már teljesen rájuk irányult.

Lina érezte, hogy nem ő az egyetlen mágus a teremben és ha támad nagy esély lehet a vereségre, de még inkább a nagy pusztításra „Gourry! Engedd el!" és a férfire nézett „Ha megmondod, hogy mit csináltok vele, akkor LEHET, hogy nem rombolom le a kastélyt!" fonta össze kezeit.

A bizottsági tag idiótán vigyorogni kezdett és csak annyit mondott „Az sajnos titok! De semmilyen ártó szándék nem vezérel minket, és ha negatív eredményt kapunk szabadon engedjük, de ha pozitívat akkor az még örömtelibb lesz!"

Már az első mondat hallatán a kis boszorkányban felment a pumpa és csak alig hallotta meg a folytatást. Megragadta Doroin gallérját és lehúzva egy szintre fejét, és teljes hangerővel ordított bele a fülébe „MIÉRT VAN AZT, HOGY EBBEN AZ ÁTKOZOTT VÁROSBAN MINDENKI ÚGY VISELKEDIK, MINT XELLOS?????"

Annak ellenére, hogy a férfi dobhártyája kiszakadt az utolsó szót mégis elcsípte „Xellos?"

Erre mindhárman csodálkozva néztek a csodálkozó férfire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Folytatás a következő lapon

Ennyi volt a humor, most jön a romantika (kuncogok, kac-kac)


	2. 2 rész

_**2. rész**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mikor Zelgadis magához tért az elsõként idegen nõi hangokra lett figyelmes. Majd miután megmozdult érezte, hogy csuklóját és lábát lekötözték. Kinyitotta végül szemeit, de a sötét börtön helyett karmazsin bársony baldachinos ágy tetejét látta meg. Jobbra fordította fejét, a hangok tulajdonosaira. Két szobalány beszélgetett egymással, kinézetük alapján. Térdig érõ fekete szoknya, mely elõtt fehér kötényke volt, buggyos fekete felsõ magas állított gallérral. Figyelve õket próbálgatni kezdte a kötelékek erõsségét.

„Már alig várom az eredményeket!" ugrándozott furcsa módon a magasabbik lány, rövid tüskésre állított gesztenye hajához illettek szikrázó zöld szemei, de a viselkedése mégsem passzolt a képbe „Még meddig tart a tanácsnak??" nyafogott az alacsonyabb nõhöz, ki sorjában vette el társától a virágokat, hogy elrendezze az asztalon letett vázára.

Vörös haja szigorú kontyba volt kötve, hogy ne zavarja a munkában s arca, barna szemei is tisztán látszottak „Nyugodj le már!" csitította a barnát „Õ hosszú idõ után a legjobb jelölt, de tudod, hogy mi történt pár éve néhány meggondolatlan szobalány miatt." lebegtetett egy fehér rózsát a másik orra elõtt okoskodón, majd szemeiben csillag gyúlt és megölelte a virágot „Az hiszed, hogy én nem akarom, hogy a több mint 400 éves mese boldog véget érjen?" majd megrázta a fejét, köhintett egyet és újból komolyabban szólt a szobalányra „De most elõször fejezzük be ezt Dora, Bori nem örülne ha meglátna itt álmodozni minket." vágta a pofákat erre.

Biccentett a magas lány „Oké Eby! Hagyjuk addig Zeldigos úrfit aludni." nézett rá az ágyra, ahol egy figyelõ szempárra lett figyelmes.

„Zelgadisnak hívnak." mondta mérges hanggal „_Nem akartam, hogy észre vegyék, hogy ébren vagyok, a hogy a nevemet sem tudják, ha már elraboltak._" gondolta ugyanolyan hangulattal.

„Bocsássa meg Dora tévedésén, úrfi! Természetesen tudjuk a nevedét. Kér esetleg valamit? Nem óhajt ebédelni? Esetleg valamit inni?" kérdezte udvariasan Eby.

„Eresszenek el!" válaszolta Zel miután észrevette, hogy a kötelek elvarázsoltak, bármilyen erõsen is próbálná nem szakadnának el. Sõt balszerencséjére teljesen megfosztották az erejétõl.

„Sajnos azt nem tehetem. Míg nem mondják, hogy tehetjük, amit ön mond addig a tanács parancsait kell követnünk." mondta miközben közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

Követte õt a másik is „Eby~y! Nem azt mondtad, hogy a leszármazottaid végig itt szolgáltak, és hogy mindig tudta, hogy mit akarnak az urak?" majd lehajolt a sámánhoz és egy arasznyi távolságot hagyva bámulni kezdte Zelt, akitõl csak szúrós tekintet kapott „Nem lehet, hogy neked is meg maradt ez a képességed, akkor pedig nem kell a tanács, hogy megtudd, hogy õrá vártunk." majd elpirult egy kicsit és mosolygott „Tök cuki Zelgadis úrfi! Kicsit remélem, hogy nem ön az és akkor randizhatnánk!"

Bár a kiméra arca szintén színt váltott, nem lett kedvesebb „Nem értem mirõl beszéltek, de ha egyszer szabad leszek nem szándékozom tovább maradni ebben a városban. A barátaim már úton vannak erre felé." és sötét vigyorral folytatta „Úgyhogy ha kedves az életetek, jobb lenne, ha eloldanátok a köteleket."

Viszont a hatás teljesen nem az volt, amire számított „Jaj, de aranyos!!" kezdte ropni a magas lány az örömtáncot.

„Nyugodj el Dora!" szólt rá társa, de õ is inkább a sámán irányába lépett „Ne zavard össze a vendégünket! De tényleg vicces is lehetnek a fenyegetése. Lievent nem lehet olyan könnyen a földbe döngölni, sok épület védve van támadó varázsigék ellen. Ez is a Széplélek Gömbjének köszönhetõ, amiért ön és társai is jöttek."

Zel morgott egyet és bízott benne, hogy az egyik szobalány újra elég közel kerül, hogy könyörtelenül lefejelhesse „_Remélem Lináék sietnek, mert nagyon gyorsan nagyon erõszakos leszek._" gondolta, ahogy türelme fogyatkozott.

„Eby~y!" állt a barna a vörös hajú mellé „Ne fonjak be néhány tincset Zelgadis úrfi hajából? Olyan jól állna neki?" kérdezte.

Erre az alacsonyabb lány megvonta a vállát „Tõlem. Ha kiderül, hogy õ az akit kerestünk, akkor úgyis nekünk kell felöltöztetnünk. Kell segítség?" nézett fel a másikra miközben teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyták a páciens egyre erõsebb rángatózását.

„Ne nyúljatok a hajamhoz!" feszítette egyre erõsebben a köteleket a sámán, mindhiába „_Nem engedem, hogy hülyét csináljanak belõlem!!_" és kántálni kezdett – DURR – Amit egy nagy pofára ütés szakított félbe. A Zel kicsit szédülve nézett az ököl tulajára, és szemei tágra nyíltak. A lény karmazsin bõrét fekete bársony takarta, arany talizmánok és színes ékkövek vakították a szemeket, arca emberi formájú volt de két vaskos szarva rögtön meg is hazudtolta ezt. Kezén karmai valószínûleg könnyen felsérthetnék még egy kiméra bõrét is.

Mély basszus hangjába megremegtek az ablakok „Ne nézz ilyen idétlenül, így is kisebb bajod lett, mintha magadra uszítottad volna Elmekia Lance-t. Biztos érezted a kötelek erejét." megfogta a sámán állát, hogy jól tudjon vele szemezni „Engem nem érdekel, hogy ki vagy mi vagy, de ha nem viselkedsz rendesen és magam pörköllek meg. Érthetõ?" nem várva a válaszra eloldotta a kötelek ágyhoz csomózott részét majd, felkarolta Zelt, a vállára dobta, mint egy krumplis-zsákot és indult is kifelé az ajtóm „Dora, Eby, rakjátok rendbe a királyi hálót!" utasított.

A két lány szemei felcsillantak „Igenis Exien nagyúr !!!!" kiáltották szinkronba, kicsit talán túl lelkesen.

Ahogy a sámán ahogy lény vállán rugózott, megtalálta a hangját „Te vagy az a Mazoku, akirõl a legenda beszél?"

Erre az felnevetett és rácsapott egy nagyot a kiméra fenekére, aki egy fájdalmas kiáltást adott ki de inkább meglepettségében „Hahaha! Dehogy is! Igaz, hogy Mazoku vagyok, de az én erõ nem érhet fel a védelmezõvel. Tájékozott lehetsz, ha a mese alapján így kikövetkeztetted a valóságot."

„Akkor ki vagy? _Ha már így alakult, igyekszem minél többet megtudni errõl a helyrõl._" és tovább himbálózott.

„Én is tagja vagyok a tanácsnak, aki várja az utolsó hercegnõ visszatértét és minden lehetséges személyt megvizsgál, az esetleges reinkarnáció után." mondta el, majd egy lendületes mozdulattal egyik válláról a másikra csapta át Zelt, mint egy törölközõt.

Újabb meglepõdés után, próbált a témához visszatérni „És.. és én is egy jelölt vagyok? _Csodás, ez egyre jobb és jobb lesz...._." morgott magában.

„Mondhatnánk azt is." motyogta halkabban, majd témát váltott „Ja és ne aggódj a barátaid jól vannak, üdvözletüket küldik."

„Hol vannak? Mit tettetek velük?" dühödött be, de a félelem mélyen benne gyökerezett.

„Éppen az egyik exkluzív szállodánkban vannak, ahol teljes kiszolgálást kapnak a bonyodalmakért, miket okoztunk nekik." válaszolta nyugodtan Exien „Itt is vagyunk!" majd letette sámánt, eloldotta a köteleket.

A hatalmas ajtón ezer aranyból faragott szempár nézett le az elõtte állókra. Minden elképzelhetõ fajból lehettek ott domborulatok, és Zelre akarva akaratlanul rátört az érzés, hogy mind õt figyeli. Ettõl még idegesebb lett „Mit keresek itt?" kulcsolta össze maga elõtt karjait.

„Egy pillanat és megtudod." majd kinyitotta az ajtót és belökte a lassan hátráló kimérát.

A terem ahova érkeztek szintén méretes volt, de inkább magasságra, mint hosszra. A boltozatot alig lehetett látni, és csak a lecsüngõ díszeket lehetett igazán megcsodálni. Viszont nem ez az elsõ, amit Zel elsõként észre vett. Egy nagy katedrán, mely négy méter magas lehetett, ott ült a nagytanács minden egyes tagja, kivétel azt, ki hozta, és épp az ajtót zárta kulcsra mögötte.

Mikor Exien elfoglalta a helyét a tanácselnök, Doroin megszólalt „Zelgadis Greywords, azért állítottunk ma a tanács elé, hogy közöljük önnel a elmúlt két nap vizsgálatait. Remélem felkészült!"

A meglepõdése pár másodpercig kitartott de aztán a sámán összeszedte gondolatait „Arra rájöttem, hogy miért vagyok itt, de milyen két napról beszélnek?" zavarodott össze. Nem csak egy fél napra ütötték ki?

„Két napig folyamatosan altattuk, hogy a különbözõ asztrális vizsgálatokat elvégezhessük. Tehát tudja, hogy lehetséges, hogy ön Sizadel hercegnõ reinkarnációja?" informálták.

„Igen erre rájöttem, és várom a döntésüket." Zel nem ijedt meg a helyzettõl, még akkor sem, mikor

a bizottság összedugta a fejét. Na jó, talán egy kicsit, de egy úri lélek soha nem kaphat olyan átkozott sorsot mint õ. A kiméra éles hallása most nem sokat használt, mert a visszhang keveredett a rendes beszéddel, így kivehetetlenné váltak a szavak, majd újra csend lett és az elnök újra szólt.

„Tanácstagok álljanak fel." követték az utasítást, majd Doroin meghajolt „Kérése számunkra parancs Sizadel hercegnõ. Reméljük, hogy minél hamarabb elfoglalod a Széplélek Gömbjét, hogy szabad lehess."

Erre Zel arca fal fehérré vált „_Ez csak valami ízléstelen vicc, ugye?_" és bámulni tudta a kobakokat, és belegondolt, hogy Lina ebben a helyzetben, vagy ujjongana, hogy mekkora kincs hullott a markába, vagy kiakadna és megpörkölné az elõtte állókat. Õ ellenben egyiket sem szokta tenni, ezért inkább próbálta inkább összeszedni a maradék józanságát és megszólalni „Itt valami tévedés történt. Kizártnak tartom, hogy én lennék a hercegnõ, fõként, hogy férfi vagyok sõt ami még rosszabb egy ki-kiméra." ennyi össze is jött.

„Itt nem törõdünk ilyen apró részletekkel, sõt a különleges összetétele miatt a védõdémon kifejezetten örülni volt." mondta mosolyogva egy másik embernek kinézõ tag nap-sárgában. Sajnos a sámánnak nem volt egy kicsit sem biztatóbb „És most bemutatjuk õt, aki önre várt már 430 éve!" s a nagy ajtó melyen az elõbb bejött kinyílt és ott állt a hatalmas erejû Mazoku, kinek mosolya oly ismerõs volt „A Great Beast szolgáját, Xellos úrfi!"

Míg a tanács tagjai meghajoltak újra, Xellos is ugyanazt tette „Örülök ismét a szerencsének Doroin!" és azzal a kimérára nézett „Hát ismét találkozunk Zelgadis. Nem számítottál erre igaz?"

Zel még idétlenül pislogott párat. Aztán végképp feladta és elég furcsán röhögni kezdett „Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" mondhatni félelmetesen „Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" ugye értitek mire gondolok? Így a körülötte lévõk is rácsodálkoztak. Mikor vett egy mély lélegzetet, nevetve beszélt tovább „Meg-nyugodtam -ha-ha-ha, megint csak ál-mo-dom!" vette nehézkesen a levegõt, de a megkönnyebbülést lehetett hallani hangjában „Lina el-altatott és még nem keltem fel." nyugodott le eléggé, hogy visszanyerje komolyabb formáját, majd a Mazokura nézett szúrósan „Xellos!!! Ne gyere többet az álmaimba! Keress más idiótát, aki elhiszi ezt a sok baromságot!"

„De Sizadel úrnõ, ez nem álom!" kiáltott több pódiumon álló.

„Csend legyen!!! Fireball!!" dobta nekik az igét „Eddig elviseltem a megalázást de most nem hagyom!" szólt vissza rájuk, majd haragja tárgyához fordult „Most te jössz átkozott Mazoku! Eleget tûrtem, maradtam ébren az éjjel, mert pokollá tetted az álmaimat!" és minden erejét összeszedte az erõsebb Ra-Tilt-jához. Viszont hátulról egy ököl félbeszakította kántálását és a kifektette.

„Xellos, fogd vissza a kedvesed, vagy én veszem kezelésbe. Ha-ha. Nem mintha bánnám, amilyen feszes feneke van." hallotta a sámán félkómásan Exien szórakozott hangját és morgott egy nagyot.

A pap kuncogott „Bármennyire is csalódást kell okoznom, de Zelgadis hozzám tartozik, ha most még nem is hiszi el." és felkarolta a kimérát „És sajnos nem is kölcsönözhetõ."

„Tûnjetek vissza a rohadó pokolba, ahonnan jöttetek..." átkozódott rekedtesen Zel.

„Oké-oké Zelgadis, de neked akkor is követned kell engem!" mondta Xellos vidámabban, mint ahogy az a sámánnak tetszett, majd elteleportált a terembõl.

xxx

Egyenesen a királyi lakosztályba, és az ágyra fektette Zelt és leült melléje „Jobban vagy? Lenyugodtál annyira, hogy beszélhessünk?" kérdezte szokásos hangnemében.

A kiméra fejéhez tette a kezét „Régen volt ilyen fejfájásom... és ez nemcsak Exien ütéseitõl van.." nézett csúnyán a papra „És kávét se láttam, ahogy hallom már több mint két napja." és lassan lekúszott ülõ helyzetbe.

„Ezen gyorsan segíthetünk!" és egy csettintéssel megjelent két kávéscsésze a kezében, melyekbõl egyiket a sámánnak adta, majd belekortyolt a sajátjába. Zelgadis gyanakvóan nézte egy ideig Xellost és a fekete folyadékot, de a forró ital illata elcsábította és megkóstolta. Nem talált semmi különös ízt benne, sõt egész jó minõségûnek érzõdött ezért tovább fogyasztotta a bögre tartalmát. A Mazoku megadta neki a szükséges csendet, hogy kiélvezze a kávét. Mikor kihörpintette az alját és az éjjeli szekrényre tette a poharát, szólt újra a paphoz „Rendben Xellos. Mi a terved ezzel az egésszel? Miért nem ébredtem fel még?"

„Biztosíthatlak, hogy most nem alszol Zelgadis. Ez a valóság, hacsak a fejeden kialakult búbot veszed figyelembe." válaszolta a sámánt idegesítõ nyugodtsággal.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet és kérdezett tovább „Akkor, amit régebben álmodtam ahhoz sem volt semmi közöd?" mikor látta, hogy a Mazoku oly ismerõs mozdulatot tesz hogy még ismerõsebb mondatát elmondja, Zel megmarkolta a gallérját és megrázta, és ráförmedt „Ne gyere a sablonszövegeddel Xellos!! Te vagy az oka ennek az egésznek, ebben biztos vagyok, úgyhogy válaszokat akarok!!" vicsorgott. Erre a pap vigyora még szélesebb és idétlenebb lett. _A kiméra válaszokat akar, hát megkapja, méghozzá a teljes elmebeteg mesét._ Ezt olvasta le a sámán az arcáról, és Zel észre vette magán, hogy ennek mégsem örül talán annyira.

„Ahogy akarod Zelgadis!" és kiszabadította magát de ülve maradt az ágyon „Igen, tettem enyhe változtatásokat az álmaidban, melyek engem tartalmaztak."

„ENYHE??? Nem mondanám enyhének, azt amikor...." és mielõtt kiszaladtak volna a szavak befogta a száját de az arcán tovább folytatódott a mondat. Gyengébb pírral korholta tovább „... Tudod, hogy nem voltak ártatlanok az álmok, és abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem magamtól találtam ki!!"

„Na jó talán egy kicsit túlzásba vittem az utolsó héten, de..." kacsintott „...nem éreztem nagy ellenállást tõled sem." és újból mélyült a sámán színe, és az ellenkezés elõtt folytatta, kicsit komolyabban „De szerettem volna, ha nem félnél annyira, mikor ideérkezünk és megtudod, hogy ki vagy és hogy én ki vagyok." szemei kinyitotta, hogy nyomatékot adjon mondandójának „Szeretném ébren is átélni ezeket veled. Te vagy Sizadel, kinek lelkéhez vagyok kötve, és ha emlékeidet visszanyerted, tényleg képes leszel azokra, amikrõl a legendákban hallottál."

Hosszú csend következett, amiben Zelgadis minden mondatrészt értelmezett és felfogott, majd mikor megtörtént, akkor szólalt meg „Hon-honnan vagy ilyen biztos ebben?" nem értette egyszerûen.

Xellos türelmesen válaszolt, a sámánnak gondolta, hogy egy kicsit sokat közölt egyszerre de elõbb utóbb tisztázni kell mindent „Az elején nem voltam biztos, de mikor az emberi testedet nagy sebesülés érte a múltban, és közel voltál a halálhoz, tisztábban lehet látni a lelkedet és akkor vettem észre, hogy a vonásaid nagyon hasonlítanak a hercegnõjéhez. A tanács végezte a végleges vizsgálatokat és bebizonyosodott a feltevésem." és vigyorogni kezdett „Ennek kifejezetten örülök!"

„Mi-miért?" kérdezte félve, már csak azért is, mert most már nincs menekvés a Mazoku elõtt. És még rémisztõbb lett, mikor Zel egy teljesen ismeretlen mosolyt látott formálódni Xellos arcán. Egy olyat, amit nem hitte, hogy látni is fog élõben, méghozzá rá összpontosulva. Talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet feltenni ezt e kérdést.

Xellos csábítóan rámosolygott és suttogásától megborzongott a sámán „Mert nemcsak az egyéniséged tetszik, de a mostani tested is izgatóbb, örök színvilágával, érdekes részleteivel." és megnyalta a kiméra ajkát, majd a szemeibe nézett.

Zel elsõ mozdulata volt, hogy a kezét a szájához csapta, miközben éppen csak le nem égtek a fülei olyan vörös lett az egész feje. Szíve mintha ki akart volna ugrani a mellkasából, teste minden része bizsergett, mint az álmaiban „Hagyd ezt abba." dünnyögte a tenyere alól.

A pap kifejezése a régi lett „Azt sajnos nem tehetem. Egész Lieven csalódott lenne, ha nem érne azzal véget a történet, hogy boldogan élünk míg meg nem halunk. Szeretnék, ha elfoglalnád a helyed a trónon és kiépítenéd újra a birodalmad. Ha a véleményemet kérded, nem is lenne olyan lehetetlen. A városlakók háromnegyedének van varázsereje."

Nagyobb rést hagyva az ujjai közt, hogy érthetõbb legyen válaszolt „Ennyi mosollyal az utcákon kétlem, hogy a Mazokuk boldogok lehetnének itt. Ezen kívül nem akarok királyságot vezetni." mondta durcásan.

Feltartotta mosolygó férfi az ujját, hogy kioktassa a tudatlan kimérát „Sizadel erõs varázsigéjének köszönhetõen itt nem számít, hogy jó vagy rossz érzés, mindet semlegesít. Külön kristály tartja ezt a rendet az északi toronyban. Ha megérinted a Széplélek Gömbjét mindent megértesz majd. Minél elõbb fogod meg, annál elõbb kapsz az összes kérdésedre választ. Ha van kedved most is odavihetlek!"

Egy nagy sóhaj után sámán leeresztette a kezét „Nincsen választásom, igaz?" egy vigyort kapott, mely egyértelmûvé tette, hogy nem. De mérgesen a papra nézett „Ne hidd, hogy gyõztél Xellos! Nem leszek a szeretõd csak azért mert egy város azt akarja!!" és messzebb lökte a Mazokut, hogy felállhasson, és ajtó felé indult, mikor egy kéz megfogta a sajátját.

„Teleportálva gyorsabb!" közölte Xellos, és mielõtt Zel ellenkezhetett voltak, már rég az asztrális síkon voltak, és a következõ pillanatban egy nagy teremben „Megérkeztünk!"

xxx

Annak ellenére, hogy a helyiség hatalmas volt, csak két szín uralkodott. A fekete és a fehér. Szinte vakító volt minden a különbség miatt, ezért is nyújtott olyan nagy megnyugvást a szemnek a búra alatt lévõ alma nagyságú sötétkék kõ. Látni lehetett, ahogy az benne lévõ erõ lágyan gomolyog benne „Ez lenne a Széplélek Gömbje? Akkor hol vannak az emberek, kik a kívánságukat akarják, hogy beteljesedjen?" nézett körül a sámán.

„Igen ez Lieven híres Ékköve. A különleges helyzetre való tekintettel ide hoztuk a követ." jött egy hang a háta mögül.

Az egész tanács ott állt, díszesebben, mint mikor utoljára látta õket „_Mikor volt ezeknek ideje átöltözni?_" morgott. De talán azt a kérdést kellett volna feltenni, hogy miért.

„Akkor elkezdhetjük a szertartást?" kérdezte Doroin.

Xellos adott választ „Igen, de még nem ismeri Zelgadis a részleteket, de jobbnak tartottam, hogy itt magyarázzuk el." vigyorgott.

„Rendben." és az elnök a kiméra felé fordult „A Széplélek Gömbjét a hercegnõ kérésére alakította az akkori tanács, ami akkor a halálát okozta, ezért gondolják sokan, hogy, bárkin is végeznénk el a procedúrát, Sizadel újjászületne benne. Ez téves feltevés, mivel ön a reinkarnációja a hercegnõnek. Ugyanazokat a körülményeket biztosítottuk, amik akkor voltak, a feloldó ige, és a kristályok a kezünkben, úgyhogy minden készen áll, hogy felszabadítsuk a Gömb erejét."

Zelnek nem igazán tetszett, amit hallott. Mikor hátrálni kezdett Xellos, nem engedte, hogy két lépésnél többet tegyen. Szúrósan hátra nézett a csukott szemû férfire, ki már nem mosolygott, „Nem menekülhetsz el! El kell fogadnod a tényeket, ha tetszik, ha nem." mondta komolyan Exien, mire a sámán újra elõre fordult.

„Ha ezt megteszem, bármit teszek utána szabadon tehetem? _Például olyan messze jutni ettõl a várostól, amilyen messze lehet?_" gondolta tovább még mérgesebben, mint amilyen dühösen kérdezte.

„Természetesen. A Gömb felvételével elfogadja a trónt és mi minden óhaját teljesíteni fogjuk." szólt egy ismeretlen tanácstag.

Zel csak sóhajtott egy mélyet „Mit kell tennem?" hajtotta le a fejét „_Ha így is úgyis meg kell tennem, talán gyorsabban túl leszek rajta, ha önként csinálom._"

„Tanácstagok! Álljátok körbe Zelgadis úrfit!" lassú léptekkel tették, mire Doroin utasította õket „Xellos úrfi, kérem tartsa egyik kezében a Széplélek Gömbjét!"

„Máris!" és egy gyors teleportálással a kõvel tért vissza a sámán mellé. A körbevevõk leszedték kristályaikat és a körbe tartották azokat.

Az elnök megadta az utolsó utasításokat „Most forduljon Xellos úrfival szembe Zelgadis úrfi..." a z ifjú tette, amit mondtak neki „...tegye a kezét a Gömbre, és mikor az igénk a csúcspontjára ér csókolja meg Xellos úrfit" Doroin figyelmen kívül hagyta hangos 'MIIIIIIIIIIIIII???' és kifejtette „Fontos, hogy önnek kell kezdeményeznie, hogy mûködjön!"

A sámán keze alatt izzott a Széplélek Gömbje, érezte az erõt, ahogy kívánkozik ki, és próbálja körbe fogni, ezért is volt, hogy csak egy hangos kiáltás volt, mit elsõként kiadott a teendõi hallatán. Míg a tanácstagok összebiccentettek a közös kántálásra Zel a Mazokuhoz fordult „Errõl nekem, egy szót se szóltál! Nem vagyok hajlandó önként csókolni!" szorította erõsebben a követ.

„Ez csak részletek kérdése Zelgadis. Nem érzed az erõt, mi köztünk folyik? Ahogy a tanács kristályai tovább fokozzák, és szét akarja feszíteni a védõ kört? Ha nem fejezed be rendesen, lehet, hogy megölöd vele õket, sõt lehet, hogy az egész palotában lévõket." mosolygott a pap „Ne feledd, hogy beleegyeztél. Itt mindenki bízik a szavadban, hogy teljesíted." és még hamisabban vigyorgott.

„Menj a francba Xellos!" körül nézett és figyelte a tanácstagok szavait. Egy szót se értett az õsi nyelvbõl, de a hangsúly alapján a végéhez közeledett.

„Zelgadis, most." hallotta a Mazoku suttogását.

„Tudom!" és a mély lélegzetet vett „Ezért még késõbb kapsz!!" és felemelte kissé fejét, hogy összeérjen az ajka Xelloséval.

A Széplélek Gömbje felrobbant és a kék energia a két férfi körül keringet, egyre szorította ki a levegõt a térbõl, de nem nyugodott, mintha nem fogadná el gazdáját. Mindenki aggódni kezdett a kör peremén, mikor Exien beüvöltött „TÖBB ÉRZÉSSEL KISFIAM!! ÍGY CSAK A HALAK CSÓKOLÓZNAK!!"

Zel frusztráltan felmorgott „_Mit várnak el tõlem? Éppen egy férfit, nem is egy Mazokut csókolgatok!_" de az említett egyén rásegített megértetni a helyzetet. Gyengéden átkarolta a sámánt és enyhén kinyitotta a a száját. Ekkor megcsendültek az õ csengõi is „_Oh ne!_" karmazsin színre váltott a bõre „_Csak egy csók! Csak egy csók! Csak egy csók!_" gondolta folyamatosan, mikor karjai Xellos tarkója mögött összekulcsolódtak és nyelve megérintette a pap fogait, miközben egyre beljebb csúszott a sajátja. Ahogy az elsõ érintést érezte, úgy nyilallt beléje egy tompa fájdalom. Látta, hogy egyik karjába folyamatosan folyik bele a a sötétkék erõ, és vele õ is egyre gyengébb lesz.

Xellos ekkor átvette a vezetést, és magához szorította a sámánt, hogy állva maradjon, és hogy meg ne szakadjon a csók. Zelgadis szemei maguktól becsukódtak és hiába a fájdalom, valahogy egyre csak gyengébbnek érezte, ahogy egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak. Zel kicsi világát, viszont egy erõsebb köhintés félbeszakította. Szemei fény sebességgel kipattantak és hátra suhintotta a fejét, és a tanács felé fordult, míg a Mazokunak támaszkodott szédületében „Mondtam, hogy csak egy kis lelket kell adni a dolognak és teljes lesz a siker. A népnek is be kell jelenteni, igaz Doroin?" nézett oldalra, elnökére Exien, aki nagy csodálatában még ámulva állt „DOROIN!" szólt erélyesen.

A zöld ruhás férfi megrándult, majd megrázta fejét és mélyen meghajolt „Nagy boldogságra ébredtek ma Lieven lakói, engedelmével ma estére bejelentenénk a visszatértét. Hogy szólíthatjuk mostantól? Felség? Hatalmas Úr? "

„Umm..." nem találta a sámán a szavakat. Nem érzett semmi változást, nem tudott többet, vagy érezte volna magát erõsebbnek, nõiesebbnek... és még sorolhatta volna.

„Azt javaslom halasszuk holnap reggelre a bejelentést, az uralkodónak kell egy kis idõ míg összeszedi a gondolatait." a kiméra hátranézett a mögötte állóra. Xellos mosolyát még soha nem látta ilyen elégedettnek... illetve mégis, mikor elõször együtt voltak 430 évvel ezelõtt... és utána is többször... az emlékek lassan összefonódtak és egy egészet alkotva megmutatták Zelnek a múltat, õt, Sizadelt, ahogy a jó és rossz frontvonalán lavírozott, és ez megadta a hitet számára, hogy most is képes lesz rá, ha arra fordul sorsa. A részletek még zavarosak voltak, de minden pillanattal egyre jobban a helyükre kerültek „A hálóba viszem õt pihenni, csak sürgõs esetben szólítsanak." és elteleportált.

Exien sóhajtott egyet „Nem tudna várni legalább egy kicsit?" morogta.

„Mire gondolsz Exien?" kérdezte Doroin, mire csak egy szemforgatást kapott válaszul.

xxx

A hatalmas ágy közepére puffanva, Zel érezte, hogy jobb lenne kicsit messzebb húzódni Xellostól. Ahogy az széle felé kezdte húzni magát a lila hajú férfi erõsebben szorítani kezdte a derekát „Hova ilyen sietõsen kevesem?" súgta a fülébe, majd hanyatt vágta a sámánt, õ pedig föléje emelkedett.

„Távol tõled. Nem tudom miért tudom, de veszélyes ha ilyen kifejezéssel a közelemben vagy." nézett rá mérgesen, még ha ez csak látszat volt. Minden harag és utálat eltûnt, mit a Mazoku iránt valaha is érzett és valami melengetõ bizsergés töltötte meg. A szemei elé tette a kezét „Az emlékeim lassan teljesen és visszatérnek, és eltüntetik a régi egyéniségem." ökölbe szorította másik kezét és csikorgatni kezdte fogait.

„Zelgadis... ez egyáltalán nem így megy." mondta a pap komolyan „Megmaradsz aki vagy, csak egy kicsit letisztultabb éned marad meg. Ezt tette mindenkivel a Széplélek Gömbje is."

„Azt ne mondd, hogy jóvá teszi az embert!" feszültek meg az izmai, hogy megtartsa konok énjét.

„Dehogy is!!" kuncogott erre a Mazoku „Egyszerûen csak minden lény mely megérinti biztos lesz magában, elfogadja sorsát. Például Lina elfogadja, hogy kicsi a melle, bevallja mindenkinek, hogy szerelmes Gourryba, de ennek ellenére még tovább fosztogatja a banditákat, mert azt is tudja, hogy élvezi és szereti az aranyat és a finom ételeket." a sámán ennek hallatán egyik szemérõl levette kezét és felcsúszott, hogy nekitámaszkodhasson a támlának.

„Akkor miért nem engedték Philionellt a Gömb közelébe?" emlékezett vissza, hogy mit mesélt Amelia.

„Ha Philionell hercegre nem lett volna hatása. A tanács szerint, ha egy kicsit flúgos marad senkinek nem lesz kárára. Ilyen és hasonló okokból nem érinthette meg akárki a Követ." majd visszatért a témára „Zelgadis. Bár megkaptad Sizadel emlékeit, nem jelenti azt, hogy elveszíted önmagadat. Sõt egy kicsit jobban megérted az érzéseid, amiket még magad elõtt is tagadtál. Szerinted az álmaidban miért nem ellenkeztél ellenem?" megfogta a sámán állát és mosolygott önelégülten válaszra várva.

„Mert...mert..." nézett jobbra és balra, míg habogását nem állította meg egy újabb csókkal. A fiatal férfi próbálta ellökni a Mazokut, de inkább csak a daca küzdött, mint az akarata. Végül csak feladta és szívére hallgatva félve viszonozta Xellos kezdeményezését. Ahogy azt a lila hajú férfi megérezte teljesen nekidõlt a sámánnak, aki valami keményet kezdet érezni a másik férfi lába közt. Meglepõdésében megharapta a pap nyelvét, de ennek ellenére az ajkak nem távolodtak, ellenben Xellos egy eléggé érzéki morgással válaszolt. Amikor megérezte a Mazoku fekete asztrális anyagát, megborzongott és maga sem tudott segíteni, mint hallatta saját hangját. Kis idõvel utána Zel újra megszólalhatott „Ha.. ez is... csak egy... álom... Xellos... esküszöm... ha felkelek... elpusztítalak.. bármibe is kerül." lihegte ki fenyegetõen.

„Biztosítalak, hogy nem álom! Ha mégis, segítek megtalálni a módszert!" mondta vidáman, majd harapdálni kezdte a sámán nyakát „Tudod, hogy mit akarok veled tenni, igaz?" oldotta, ki a kiméra övét.

„Igen, van elképzelésem. Az álmaimnak köszönhetõen!" nézett rá halálos szemekkel. Nem felejtette, hogy hányszor volt gond azokból a barátai elõtt.

„Akkor tudod, hogy tapasztalt kezekben vagy." vigyorgott miközben lehúzta Zel cipõjét „De szerintem az elõzõ életed emlékei is sokat bizonyítanak, nemde?"

Erre fel is horkant „Ezért sem vagyok biztos, hogy velem, vagy inkább egy múltbéli hercegnõvel fekszel TE most le." ahogy kimondta maga is rájött szavai súlyára. A legrosszabb, hogy talán pont rátapintott a lényegre és a trükkmester csak azért jutott el vele eddig mert, egy árnyék után vágyik. Szúrni kezdett a szíve, és közben gúnyosan vicsorgott „_Nevetséges, féltékeny vagyok az elõzõ életemre..._"

„Én végig csak veled feküdtem le Zelgadis. Az álmaidban, és most is, sõt biztos vagyok, ha nem is lennénk itt akkor is, ebben az idõben ugyanígy lennénk." egy meglepõdött sámán nézett rá és tudta, hogy nem érti mire is gondolt. Ekkor ördögi mosollyal válaszolt és „Ha nem te lettél volna Sizadel, akkor is lefeküdtem veled veled, ha akartad volna, ha nem." érezte, hogy a dühöt növekedni Zelben és boldogan vett egy nagy harapást belõle.

„Kinek a francnak gondolod magad.... hogy megerõszakolj..." jött a kiméra mély, sötét érzésekkel fûszerezett hangja.

„Ne vedd sértésnek, de kezdettõl fogva nem csak viccnek szántam az álmaid manipulálását. 430 éve nem találkoztam olyan vonzó lénnyel, mint amilyen te vagy. Érted feladtam volna a várakozást Sizadel után, és hozzám kötöttelek volna így vagy úgy, ha nem is olyan erõsen." újabb csodálkozó pofát kapva, kuncogott egyet „Magamat ismerve pedig, mostanra veszíteném el a türelmemet. Letámadnálak és ahogy gondolod, úgy értelmezed közeledésem. Nem változtatna semmit az érzéseimen." a szintbe kerültek szemeik, és amilyen õszintén csak tudta a kimérának bevallotta „Téged szeretlek Zelgadis."

A sámán feltörõ érzelmei miatt majdnem mindketten elájultak, de végül Zel fülhegye forrósodott fel, míg arcán a gyengéd pír haloványan díszelgett „Valószínûleg már régóta tudod... és nyilvánvaló nekem is hogy mit érzek, amiért Mazoku vagy ...fõként miután a Széplélek Gömbje rám is hatással volt......" motyogta

„De azért szeretném hallani is Zelgadis." vigyorgott a kikerülõ válaszra.

„Én... én is.... szeretlek...." suttogta, mintha csak levegõt fújt volna ki.

„Nem hallottam tisztán Zelgadis. És kit is?" ugratta, de szemei nyitva maradtak, mintha csak a megfelelõ pillanatra várna, hogy elkapja a kék szempárt.

Az ifjú lehajtotta a fejét, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet és felnézett „Sze-" egyenesen Mazoku szemeibe. Nyelt egyet „Sze-retlek Xellos." a sámán mire újra észbe kapott meztelen volt, a másik férfivel együtt „HÉÉÉ! Errõl...." egy ujj megállított, hogy tovább mondja.

„Engedd el magad Zelgadis. Ígérem, hogy minden értelemben kielégítõ éjszakát töltünk el együtt. Hagyd, hogy a vágyaid vezessenek. Mondj igent, és örökké melletted leszek, legyen az bármi." nézett rá.

„Azt hiszed, ha kinyitod a szemeidet, akkor mindre rávehetsz?" morgott, mire Xellos vigyorogni kezdett. A combján enyhe simogatást érzett, mire csak sóhajtani tudott „Rendben, igen legyen úgy ahogy mondtad." de nem tartotta olyan rossznak, mikor a másik férfi megcsókolta.

xxx

Reggel hatalmas haranghúzásra kelt a pár „Mi a halál ez a ricsaj?" dünnyögte a párjához bújva Zel.

„Éppen Lieven népét hívják össze, hogy bejelentsék a szeretett hercegnõjük visszatértét." mondta Xellos átölelve kedvesét.

Kellett egy perc mire a sámánnak leessen a tantusz, és felugrott az ágyból a ruhái után kutatva, és ekkor két nõi hangot hallott a szolgálati ajtó felõl, mitõl kirázta a hideg „Aww.... és pont õ foglalt!!"

„Nem illendõ a herceg férfiasságát bámulni Dora! Még akkor sem ha ilyen jól proporcionált!" és úgy rántotta le a sámán az abroszt a virágos asztaltól, mint a profik.

„Mit keresnek maguk itt!?" kérdezte mérgesen, de fele annyira sem volt zavarban, mint hasonló helyzetben akár tegnap tette volna.

„Természetesen azért jöttünk, hogy felöltöztessük önt, ahogy korábban említettük." és odadobott a sámánnak egy alsót „Mert látom szégyenlõs, de többi ruhadarabot mi adjuk fel!"

„Én nem is zavarok tovább, majd késõbb találkozunk Zelgadis."állt fel a Mazoku is.

„Hova mész Xellos????" kérdezte mérgesen de a pap kihallotta belõle az aggodalmat.

A férfi megfordult a küszöbnél és ujját lebegtetve csak annyit mondott „Az sajnos titok!" és elteleportált.

A sámán sóhajtott egyet „Ha bele gondolok, hogy ezt tõlem tanulta..." és már alsóval magán hagyta, hogy a szolgák felöltöztessék.

„Zelgadis nagyúr? Hogyan hívjuk mától? Doroin nagyúr nem mondott semmit." kérdezte a magas lány miközben feladta az elsõ ruhadarabot.

„Nem különösen adok a megnevezésekre." mondta közönyösen. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon majd, mikor ki fog állni a sok városlakó elõtt. Bár Sizadel emlékei megvoltak, nem gondolta, hogy képes lesz egész nap az emberek bajaival törõdni. Szeretett utazni a többiekkel és nem akarta, hogy ez legyen az utolsó kalandja ráadásul úgy, hogy a többiek holléte még mindig homályos.

Látták a lányok is gondterhelt arcát „Miért ilyen komor még mindig Felséges, Szépséges, Értékes, Egyedülálló, Jóságosan Gonosz és Gonoszul Jóságos, Megmentõ, Pusztító..."

„Állj, állj! Egy egyszerû megnevezés megteszi Dora!" szakította félbe a cselédet, majd látta a aggódó szemeiket „Csak még egy kicsit bizonytalan vagyok, hogy mit mondjak az itt élõknek." majd enyhén rájuk mosolygott „De ne izguljatok megoldom valahogy."

„Az õseim szolgálták az elõzõ életében önt, és õk azt mondták, hogy Sizadel hercegnõ sem tudta, hogy mit fog szólni a tömeghez, de amikor kiállt mindig könnyen jöttek a szavak." kötötte meg Eby az egyik cipõfûzõt.

„Én amúgy is csak azt akartam látni, hogy a végén önök ketten összejönnek. Erre pedig ma meg is kaptam a választ!!" ölelte meg Dora az egyik kesztyût „Milyen szép is lehet szerelmesnek lenni." és boldogan elálmodozott.

Azonban, mikor már a lány nyála is folyni kezdett Eby homlokon csapta „Vigyázz a ruhára! Tegnap fejezték be a szabók a készítését!" és az õ gondolatai is messze szálltak „Mit meg nem adnék, ha egy személyre szabott estélyiben jelenhetnék meg Doroin nagyúr elõtt." de megrázta a fejét és felhúzta a sámán másik kezére „Már csak a köpeny és kész!"

A lányok azt is felhelyezték Zelre „Meg is van! Dora, szólj Exien nagyúrnak! Kinn vár a folyosón." szólt rá az alacsonyabb cseléd társára.

„Oké!" és kirohant az ajtón.

Eby még igazítgatta a kimérán lévõ ruhát „Sok boldogságot Xellos úrfival felség. Mindketten megérdemlik."

„Zelgadis itt vagyok. Gyere utánam." nyitott be a szobába a tanácstag.

„Jövök!" szólt ki, de még egyszer a szolga felé fordult „Köszönöm!" és határozott léptekkel megindult a Exien után „Ma nem a válladon, babzsákként cipelsz?" vigyorgott sandán a sámán.

A Mazoku mosolyogva lenézett a kimérára „Ha ön ezt akarja Felség! Minden elintézhetõ."

„Nem köszi, csak érdeklõdtem." emelte fel kezét visszautasítani.

„Reméltem is. Xellosnak biztos nem tetszene, ha veled flörtölnék. Ha-ha." és újra a hosszú folyosókra fordította figyelmét.

A szobában Eby sóhajtott boldogan, mikor Dora visszatért „Eby~y?! Minek örü~ülsz? Én is akarok!!" nyafogott a magas lány.

„Nagyon kedves a herceg. Kár hogy nem tudja még mindig, hogy pontosan hova is megy." kuncogott egyet jóízûen.

„Szerinted a ceremónia után itt marad uralkodni?" kérdezte tovább tapasztaltabb társát.

„Kizárt! Fõként, mert Doroin nagyúr mondta, hogy a barátai várnak rá." még egyet sóhajtott „Ah Doroin nagyúr....." és elveszett gondolataiban.

„Aww nem már!" nézett durcásan, ajakbiggyesztve „Pedig olyan jó lett volna még párszor látni Zelgadis nagyurat és felöltöztetni!!!"

„Ne aggódj elõbb-utóbb visszahozza õt az élet! De fejezd be a piszkos vágyakat a Felség után mert megmondom Borinak, hogy helyezzen át máshova!" fenyegette a cseléd a másikat.

„Oké! Jó leszek csak ne szólj!!!" telt meg könnyel két szeme.

„Rendben. De most járjon a kezed!" elkezdték a szobát takarítani.

xxx

Zelgadis hallotta a tömeg moraját, és nem tudta, hogy mivel vezesse le a feszültségét. Pedig lehetett volna mivel bíbelõdni a ruháján. Szerette a világos ruhákat, de ilyen rikító fehéret mégis csak soknak tartott. Az apró aranyhímzések minden darabon rajta voltak, és biztos volt benne, hogy nagy része valamilyen varázsige. A különbözõ kristályok minden mozdulattal megcsillantak, melyek minden lépéssel egyre zavaróbbá váltak.

„Jól nézel ki Zelgadis!" jött dicséret a háta mögül. Megfordulva Xellost látta a sajátjához nagyon hasonló ruhában, csak feketében.

„Meg se merem kérdezni, hogy miért vagy így felöltözve te is." megnézte párja ruhadarabját, és csak pár perc múlva kapta magát azok, hogy inkább az ruha alatt elrejtett izmokat figyeli jobban.

„Ha egy kicsit jobban koncentrálsz Sizadel emlékeire tudni fogod." mutatott rá a trükkmester, miközben kis mosolya egyre csak szélesedett.

A sámán gondolkodni kezdett s mikor rájött a szemei négyszeresére tágultak „HOGY MOST????" biccentést kapott „De minden csak tegnap történt!!!"

„Mindenki szeretné hallani a történet boldog végét." és tolta ki a kimérát a nagy ceremónia teraszra, miután hallotta, hogy a tanácselnök felszólítja õket „Lesz utána kávétorta."

„Ezzel kicsit sem lett vonzóbb a dolog ugye tisztában vagy ezzel?" morgott rá vissza, míg talpával majdnem mélyedést vágott a márványpadlóba. A Nap erõsen bevilágított a szemébe és kellett egy pillanat, hogy megszokják a szemei, s meglássa a hatalmas tömeget, mely csakis rá és az esküvõre várt.

„És íme az ifjú pár! 430 év eltelte után ismét a szerelem nyerte a háborút!" kiáltotta a népnek Doroin, ahogy bemutatta õket.

Xellos odasúgta kedvesének „Lina lesz a te tanúd. Így kisebb az esélye, hogy lerombolja Lievent Már tudják, hogy te vagy Sizadel reinkarnációja." és az bejárat jobb oldaldalán ott álltak mindhárman.

„Srácok!!!" kiáltott suttogva meglepetten „És azt tudják, hogy a Széplélek Gömbje megszûnt és én birtoklom ugyanazt az erõt?"

„Nem kérdezték, így nem mondtam el. Bár szerintem Linácska magától is rájött a többire. Be kell vallanom, hogy egy kicsit benyugtatgatta õket a tanács, hogy a szertartás békében lefolyhasson." mondta halkan.

„Mi az hogy benyugtatgatta??"de választ nem kapott, mert Xellos önelégült vigyorral elõre nézett.

„Kérem a tanukat lépjenek elõrébb!" szólt Doroin hangja. Lina és egy ismeretlen alak elõlépett. Nõ hosszú szõke hajával és aranybarna bõrével, határozott kiállásával, erõteljes aurájával megemelte az egész procedúra hangulatát. Egy kicsit félelmetesebbé, fõként, mikor hátravágta a haját a farkasüvöltés hallatszott. Az esketõ pap a Mazokuhoz fordult „Xellos, akarod a melletted álló Zelgadis Greywordt (reinkarnálódott hercegnõnket) feles..." szakította félbe mondatát, mikor megfagyasztotta a sámán szemei „...umm... izé... élettársadul fogadni, míg a halál el nem választ?"

„Igen, akarom!" mondta lelkesen, miközben Zelt az õrületbe kergette a csukott szemû, vigyorgó kifejezésével.

Jött a következõ kérdés „Zelgadis Greyword, akarod a melletted álló Xellost (a Great Beast papját) élettársadul fogadni, míg a halál el nem választ?"

A kiméra ránézett Doroinra, majd mögéje a nagy izgalomba lévõ tömegre, amitõl kirázta a hideg. Majd szeme sarkából végigmérte három utazótársát, akik szintén a néphez hasonló pofát vágtak, így komoly félelem töltötte el. Végül hajlandó volt újra Xellosra pillantani, kinek kifejezése nem árult el semmit. Egyedül kell döntést hoznia ezt maga is tudta, de a választ tudva nem húzta az idõt, sóhajtott egyet „Igen akarom." és a várakozók mind hatalmas ujjongásba kezdtek. Sokan sírtak de többen ordítottak mintha valamit nyertek volna. Zel szívta fogát kétségbeesetten „_Ezek felett kell uralkodnom??? Egy rakás elmebeteg!_"

„Most következik a szertartás hivatalos része." mondta a pap, miközben az egyik fülét bedugta a ricsaj miatt „A házassági szerzõdést!" Exien kilépett a többi közül és az aranytálcán hozta be a papírt. Érezni lehetett benne a hatalmas varázst mely az aláírókat kötötte a papírhoz „Elõször a pár majd a tanukat kérném."

Xellos volt az elsõ, majd jött Zel. Mikor meglátta, hogy hova kell aláírni halkan morogni kezdett „Miért nekem kell a feleség oldalát betöltenem?"

„Mert te hordod a fehér ruhát." mondta kuncogva a férj, és valami oknál fogva eltört a sámán kezében a toll. De gyorsan pótolták, mert számítottak kisebb balesetekre. Miután aláírta a két tanú is, a szerzõdés apró gömbbé gyûrõdött és eltûnt, helyette két jegygyûrû hullott vissza.

„Húzzátok fel a gyûrûket, köteléket jelképeként." mondta Doroin

Xellos nem várt tapsra megfogta az egyiket, és megragadva Zel kezét ledobta a kesztyût róla és ráhúzta a gyûrûsujjára „Ezzel társamul fogadlak." suttogta.

A sámán megfogta a másik gyûrût „Néha lehetnél egy kicsit türelmesebb.." duzzogott, de elismételte, mit a Mazoku mondott.

„És most csókoljátok meg egymást!" a kiméra az elején vonakodott megtenni, de szerelme unszolására és tömeg beüvöltései miatt megadta magát „Ezennel a Rémálmok Hercege által kapott jogom erejével házastársakká nyilvánítalak titeket!!" és ettõl újabb extázisba esett az egész nézõközönség „Most hallgassuk meg új uralkodónk beszédét!"

„Én..." liftezett Zel gyomra ennek hallatán. A tanács szabaddá tette az utat a terasz kiemelkedõ pontjához és vártak. Legszívesebben felkarolta volna kába barátait is elrohant volna, de gondolta, hogy sokra nem menne vele, mert minimum a fél város követné, mert azt hinné, hogy valamit mutatni akar nekik. Mély lélegzetet vett és kiállt „A nevem Zelgadis Greywords, és amint kiderült Sizadel reinkarnációja." az alul sereglõ lények felujjongtak, szerencsére most a sámán volt annyi, hogy befogja fülét „Köszönöm, hogy ilyen sokan megjelentek az e...esküvõmön..." a eszeveszett sikolyok felerõsödtek, és kiméra bûntudatosan folytatta, gondolván, hogy a városiakat nagy csalódás fogja érni „...de sajnos még nem állok készen, hogy elfoglaljam Lieven trónját." de a tömeg tovább kiáltozott, semmi hangulatrombolásnak jele nem volt „_HEEE?? Ezek figyelnek egyáltalán arra , amit mondok?_" ráncolta homlokát.

Aztán néhány beordítást elkapva minden tisztázódott „Turbékoljatok csak nyugodtan tovább, mi várunk rátok!!" vagy hogy „Gyûjt alattvalókat a világ minden táján, hogy erõsebbek legyünk!!!"

Valaki a vállára tette kezét „Itt senki nem várja el, hogy egyszerre betöltsd a posztod, de hisszük, hogy egy nap, ha az utazásaid véget érnek, ide térsz vissza. Örülünk, hogy most élsz, és szeretnénk új legendákat mesélni rólad." mondta Doroin kedvesen.

A tömegre nézett, és elmosolyodott. Sizadel idejében is ilyen megértõek voltak a lieveniek, de nem hite volna, hogy ez a lelkület ma is megmaradt. Ekkor határozta el, hogy ide egy nap biztos visszatér „Hálás vagyok a megértésetekért, ígérem ha várost valami veszély fenyegeti Xellossal együtt segíteni fogunk megvédeni mindenkit." pillantott párjára, kitõl egy helyeslõ biccentést kapott. Azzal Zel enyhén meghajolt a nagyközönség elõtt és lelépett.

„Mikor akarunk indulni?" kérdezte a trükkmester mosolyogva.

„Szeretnék elegendõ ételt összeszedni, átöltözni és minél elõbb útra kelni a többiekkel. Kérlek ne vegyétek sértésnek, de elég felkavaró volt ez a pár nap." nézett a tanácsra.

„Nem tudom, hogy miért részesíted elõnyben õket, mint minket. Borzalmas természetûek!" mutatott flegmán Exien a három Salyers tagra.

„Nekik köszönhetem, hogy ma is élek, egész kellemes társaság lehetnek, ha hozzájuk szoksz." vonta meg vállát Zel, majd rájuk nézett „Ilyen állapotban pedig sokkal félelmetesebbek. Feloldanátok róla a varázslatot?"

„Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem!" nyújtott Xellos kezét szerelmének, amit nagy örömére el is fogadott „Maradjunk itt még egy éjszakát és akkor megoldom, hogy Lina és a többiek csak egy álomnak higgyék az egészet. Beleegyezel?" döntötte oldalra fejét kérdõen.

„Miért akarsz még egy éjjelt itt maradni?" ki se mondta és a Mazoku sokat mondó vigyora nyilvánvalóvá tette. Enyhe pírt csalt ez a sámán arcára de dühösen rákérdezett „Ugyan mi hasznom van nekem ebbõl?"

„A fantasztikus este mellett, Lina sem fog azzal nyaggatni, hogy húzzatok együtt hasznot a képességeidbõl." mutatott rá egy fontos szempontra.

Zel ránézett a vörös boszira, aki mint egy drogos kedvesen mosolygott, majd kedvesére és újra el és vissza, majd sóhajtott „Sok választásom nincs. Rendben Xellos, de jó terv legyen!"

„Ugyan, ugyan ilyen rossz nem lehet velem egy ágyban!" mondta hamis sértettséggel.

„Csak szeretnék holnap egyenesen járni..." morogta, nem figyelve hogy a tanács még ott volt.

„Egy kis gyógyítóige és mintha új lennél!" és már csúsztatta karját párja köré „A nászéjszakánkon szeretném, ha minden tökéletes lenne." és a körülöttük állókhoz fordult „Már nincs ránk szükségetek, kérlek tegyétek úgy, ahogy megbeszéltük a dolgokat!" és eltûntek a nagy teraszról.

Exien kuncogott „Kanos friss házasok..."

„Ahelyett, hogy perverzen álmodoznál, csináld amit mondtak. Zelas úrnõ hazament?" nézett körül Doroin.

„Igen, mikor a gyûrûk megjelentek. Én legalább nem vagyok olyan gátlásos, mint egyesek." és elhajolt a repülõ jogar elõl.

xxx

A szobában megjelenve már mindkettõjükön csak ruháik fele volt, és az érzéki csók közben a kezek folyamatosan fedezték fel egymást „Ki hitte volna, hogy a Rémálmok Hercege ilyen gyorsan igent mondd a házasságunkra." mondta Zel mikor levegõhöz jutott.

„Lina és Zelas Mester elég erõs tanúknak számítanak, hogy egyszerre hitelt adjon. Ezen kívül te és én is közel állunk hozzá." húzta le kedvese felsõrészét.

„Gondoltam, hogy õ a tanúd, mikor megláttam, de nem hittem volna, hogy ezért megjelenne Lievenben." utánozta szerelme tetteit.

„Alábecsülöd magad, és az esküvõnk jelentõségét szívem." húzott le egyszerre mindent a gatyával. Mikor látta, hogy a párja újra beszédre nyitja száját, megállította lágyan ujjaival „Hanyagolhatnánk a témát? Ne akadj fenn apróságokon. Itt van valami egyre fontosabb és nagyobb dolog." tette Zel kezét a nadrágjában lévõ kemény testrészre.

„Fejezd be ezt a mocskos beszédet." lett vörös enyhén a sámán arca, de õ is levette Xellos ruháit.

„De ha egyszerûen odavagyok ha elpirulsz!" és eldöntötte kedvesét, hogy mindketten az ágyra zuhanjanak.

xxx

Zelgadis lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és pislogott. Egy vendéglõ plafonjára nézett fel, méghozzá amiben Lina elaltatta. Felült, gyorsan körülnézett de nem volt senki rajta kívül „Újabb álom?" mondta ki hangosan remegõ hangon. Könny szökött szemeiben „Francba!" törölte le õket, majd felállt, hogy megmossa arcát.

Alig tudott oda szédelegni, zavarában nem értett semmit. Emlékszik az elõzõ életére, tegnap eseményei tûzként égtek benne, de mégis itt van, egyedül, és hiába mossa arcát nem tudja megállítani sírását. A tükörbe nézve a megtört alak, mintha nem is õ lett volna, s a látványtól összerogytak lábai, mikor két erõs kar stabilizálta egy meleg testhez hozzászorítva „Mielõtt teljesen összetörnél nézz rá a jobb kezedre Zelgadis!" maga se tudta miért de megtette, és egy az álmában szereplõ jegygyûrût látta rajta.

„Mi... Mi történt?" suttogta. Lágy haj simította bõrét, két kéz vándorolt testén és õ közelebb bújt.

Xellos a tükörbõl a sámán szemébe nézett „Minden, amit Lievenben átéltél megtörtént, és mától együtt leszünk, az idõk végezetéig." érintette meg ajka fedetlen a nyakat „De ha Lináékkal el akarjuk hitetni, hogy ebbõl semmi nem történt meg, akkor mindent vissza kell állítanunk addig az éjszakáig, míg nem találkoztál Doroinnal. Az egész város elõl rejtened kell most az arcodat, aki pedig tudja, hogy itt vagy, már megkértem, hogy kezeljen idegenként." összefonódott a két gyûrûs kéz „Imádom az izmaidat végigsimogatni."

„Xelllllos..." fordult meg egy csókért. Már kezdett újra érdekessé válni a helyzet mikor hangos léptektõl lett hangos a folyosó.

„Itt az ideje eltûnnöm, de ma még biztos találkozunk." mondta, miután a csók közben az ágyra lebegtette mindkettõjüket, és eltûnt.

Abban a pillanatban Lina feloldotta a bezáró igét és beviharzott a sámán szobájába „ZEL!!"

Bár ébren volt erre akkor is nagyot ugrott a kiméra „Mi van Lina?" kócolta a haját álmosan.

„Szedd össze magad és tûnjünk el ebbõl a városból azonnal!" utasította. Ekkor vette észre, hogy vezetõjük haja kócosabb a szokottnál, és éppen a pizsamájában flangál.

„Mi történt, hogy ilyen hirtelen el akarsz menni innen?" bár volt néhány tippje.

„Van egy rossz elõérzetem és Amelia is egy véleményen van velem, úgyhogy összegyûjtünk annyi kaját, amennyit találunk és megyünk tovább!" szóval semmi kétség zaklatott volt a javából.

„Rendben adj 10 percet és lenn leszek. Te is öltözz fel azért." nehogy elfelejtse nagy siettében.

„Ne oktass ki Zel, mert ezt érted is teszem!" és kitrappolt a szobából és becsapta az ajtót.

A kiméra sóhajtott egy nagyot és elkészülõdött, közben hangosan a levegõbe beszélt „Mit láthatott az elmúlt napokban, hogy ennyire önmagán kívül van?"

„Csak az igazat!" szólt Xellos távol az asztrális síkon, de így hallani lehetett az elégedettséget. Biztos jó reggelije volt ezzel.

„Mit értesz ezen?" körül sem nézett, tudta, hogy sehol nem látná õt, inkább tovább pakolt.

„Miután téged a szolgák elvittek és mielõtt a ceremóniára vitték volna õket lenyugtatva, soron kívül Doroin megengedte, hogy megérintsék a Széplélek Gömbjét. Lina és Gourry ennek hatására a szerelmespárok mintapéldája lehetett volna, úgy turbékoltak. Amelia pedig rájött, hogy gonosznak lenni nem is olyan rossz." kuncogott a Mazoku.

„Akkor érthetõ ez a reakció. De a hatás nem szûnik meg csak mert azt hiszik, hogy nem történt meg. Mit csináltatok?" kérdezte nem különösebben aggódva.

„A tanács rendelkezik annyi hatalommal, hogy semlegesíteni tudja az erõdet, csak rengeteg energiájukat felemészt, ekkor szünnapot tartanak. Neked könnyebb lett volna visszavonni az egészet, de nem akart Doroin is még ezzel terhedre lenni." magyarázta tovább.

„Nem lesznek gondok, mert a Széplélek Gömbje már nem létezik?" csatolta fel kardját.

„Lieven rengeteg forrással rendelkezik, a kereskedelem hosszú ideje virágzik és biztos vagyok, hogy az ékkõ eltûnése nem befolyásolja ezt. Talán a szuveníreseket. Ne aggódj, a védelemrõl mi majd úgyis gondoskodunk, nemde? A város szélén várlak titeket."

A sámán felkapta az utolsó zsákját és lement a lépcsõn, ahol már várták õt hárman megrakott háti tatyókkal „_Két heti ételmennyiség_." saccolta meg, és maga is felvette a rá váró negyediket. Felhúzta kapucniját és maszkját, és biccentett, hogy készen áll.

„Mire várunk indulás! Már kel a Nap!" és kiléptek a csendes utcákra és a legközelebbi városkapuhoz siettek. Az elsõ emelkedõ tetején lévõ fán pedig ott ült Xellos is.

A Mazoku párja mellé állt és úgy követte õket „Milyen szép reggelünk is van!" nyújtózott elégedetten.

„Fogd be Xellos!!" szólt hátra a mérgesen a vörös boszorka.

„Mintha semmi sem történt volna." súgta oda mosolyogva a kiméra szerelmének.

„Kivéve egy igen fontos részletet." simította ujjait végig Zel kezén, hogy érezhesse a gyûrût, majd, hogy ne keltsenek gyanút elõrébb lépett, hogy a többiek idegeire menjen. És így folytatták útjukat az ismeretlenbe.

-o-o-

**THE END**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

További véleményezés a honlapomon.

Pusszancs fanok!!


End file.
